


Hellhole

by mingojin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Demons, Horror, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingojin/pseuds/mingojin
Summary: In a small city, eight boys with fates already entangled with lies and sadness. What will happen if all the truth come out as they are stuck in a scary place.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chan introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is one of my first fanfiction and english is not my first language so please don't be too harsh. Also stray kids are not idols and they are all the same age and in the same class!

Some would say Chan was an angel sent to earth. Sadly, the people of earth were too tainted for him; he was the bright sunlight that pierced through a gray cloud after a storm.He tried to be the one who would bring light into everyone’s life. If he ever saw someone looking down or someone that needed some comfort, then he will do his best to bring a smile upon their lips. 

The young boy was unfortunate enough to live in a small town where somehow everyone knew everything about each other. It took only two days for everyone in the town to know that Chan had broken up with his girlfriend, the next day said ex magically disappeared; gone to the city apparently. No one ever knew what really happened but the news was washed down the drain after a couple of hours, town folks gradually forgetting about the poor girl just like Chan did. He started playing in the school football team and focused more on his childhood friend Han - who always had his back and treated him like the kindest soul he was. 

As the days passed people in the school started to put Chan on a pedestal, and they all wanted to be friends with him. If the young boy had an ounce of evil in his body, he could have profited off of it. But no, he was more mad at himself because he couldn’t keep up with everyone, making some sad because of that. He tried to not let these bad thoughts get to his brain, always forcing himself to put on his best smile on his face. The young boy had everything going for him: not only was he the warmest, most gentle soul in the whole school but he as also fairly good-looking. Once, when he was walking on the streets of the neighbouring city, girls and boys couldn’t stop sparing glances at him or smiling at him. 

Sadly, everything in life can not be as angelic as Chan. Two of his classmates were really jealous of him. They despised him so much; how dare he be more popular than them and not even try to enjoy it! Why isn’t he bossing people around? Why isn’t he threatening people? The absolute nerve. The disease that was their jealousy spread through their bodies faster than the venom of a black mamba.The venom of the black mamba may kill a human in thirty minutes, but -- if it wasn’t illegal -- they would’ve killed Chan faster. However, the kind boy never really knew about the hatred they felt towards him. You could say that in his mind, there’s no reason for people to hate him. Don’t get the wrong idea - he’s not narcissistic. He always tried to make everyone happy and everyone always gave him such cheerful smiles, getting lost in the cheerfulness and sadly never seeing the darkness that came towards him. 

Those two classmates were also in the football team, their achievements sadly being overlooked by fans due to the cheerful boy being in the same football team. There were fanclubs for one other boy, but most of the fangirl’s hearts were stolen by Chan. So the two classmates felt the jealousy creeping up inside of them again and decided to come up with a deadly plan. They decided to befriend the sweet Chan -- which honestly was the easy part. The sweet boy always accepted new friends; he always rejoiced in knowing new people so all three of them became friends rather quickly. 

One summer night, they decided to initiate the second step of the plan. They sent a message to Chan that they were both stuck in the local asylum and they needed help fast. The local asylum was famous for being haunted. All the greenery surrounding the building had started to rot as soon as the building closed down after the tragedy happened. However if you ask around what happened in the asylum, no one really knows what happened. Quite surprising for no one to know since it's quite a small town; the townspeople sure love their gossip! The asylum secret was kept so well; only those that were present during the tragedy could recount what happened. One thing that the locals did know is that they should never venture into the asylum since the chances of coming out alive were slim to none. So when the young boy received the message from his friends he was so worried that he jumped on his bike without hesitation and rode it straight to the asylum. 

When he arrived there, it was so quiet, he could only hear his own quick pants and the howling wind, warning him to stay away. Sadly, Chan always put his friends before himself so he entered without hesitation into the building. If only he were to look back, he would catch the snicker of his two classmates as they high-fived -- certain they would never see Chan again. He would’ve caught the furious, grief-stricken eyes of his best friend, watching them from a distance. He would’ve caught the gleam of a threatening knife, coming closer and closer to the two classmates.


	2. Minho introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a small city, eight boys with fates already entangled with lies and sadness. What will happen if all the truth come out as they are stuck in a scary place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: suicide mentions, manupulation and violence.

If some people said that Chan was an angel sent to earth, then they would have also said that Minho was a demon that graced earth. Minho wasn’t always this bad, though. When he was a young child, he was relatively good and loved his family and his friends. Unfortunately, life is downhearted and full of sorrow, so when his father left his family for a younger woman, the mother boy’s started to act strange.

His mom was once a kind-hearted and genuine mother that loved his son dearly, but when his dad left, she started to over-protect him -- almost as if to her, he could do no wrong. Once at the playground, Minho pushed another kid down the rock wall, making the poor kid sustain several severe injuries. But, his mom never said anything; she still smiled at him and gave him some chocolate. 

Some years after the young boy grew up, his mom remarried with an alcoholic man that abused him when she was gone. The young boy was never taught the severe consequences that came with hurting others, nor did he learn to have empathy for others. So when his step-father was smoking on the balcony, he had a terrifying idea. He was tired of the abuse and the guardrail was so small; it was almost too easy. He built up momentum and ran towards it, pushing his step dad over it. Needless to say, his death was his most treasured childhood memory. No one knew the real truth, people thought it was either an accident or, worst case, a suicide. Minho’s relationship with his mom became more ambiguous, she never reprimanded him no matter what he did, which made the young boy think he was some kind of superior human and that no matter what he did, people will still love him and accept that it’s not his fault. 

Not long after, the teenager boy started high school and everything spiraled into more madness. He began to have more and more secrets. In his first high school year, he got up to the top as the year progressed. Maybe it was his mean demeanor, or the fact that no one really knew how, but he made friends with the toughest guys at his school and they listened to his every request. Minho knew their secrets: how the tough guys of the school treated young girls like meat. If those secrets came out then their lives would be ruined. so the young boy put together a case file and blackmailed them into protecting him. This didn’t help his superiority complex, as now he was referring to everyone as peasants and himself as the cold and ruthless king.

As time went on, Minho became more and more tainted. He was more involved in shady things, like how he bullied some of his classmates so badly they had to change schools or how one magically disappeared. Some rumors say that a friend of the lost boy killed him because Minho ordered him to. There wasn’t any proof, there never was. His mom alway turned a blind eye, always giving him gifts and cherishing him more than any normal mom. 

His life spiraled more one day when he was having a calm night stroll and he saw one of his classmates about to commit his own death by jumping off the bridge. The young boy never knew why he saved him; maybe he wished someone could also save him or maybe he wanted a new toy. Minho and his new friends started a new toxic relationship. Sadly, the other young boy worshipped him. He saw Minho as his guardian angel and was ready to do anything for him. He hurt people for him, stole for him and broke people’s lives for him.The young boy would do anything to see Minho smile at him -- he wanted to be the only one for him.

As their final years of high school came towards them, the two teenagers were practically inseparable and were just as toxic to each other. They were also the most popular but everything changed when Chan’s ex-girlfriend disappeared and the blonde boy started to gain more and more popularity as he also joined the same football team as them. The blonde boy was pure and kind compared to them; both of them were tainted and vile. Jealousy started to arise within them and soon enough they couldn’t control it anymore. 

They thought about killing him.

It wasn’t the first time that both of them had gotten their hands dirty but, sadly for them, Chan knew too many people. Those people would look into every little detail if he were to go missing; it was too risky. So they came up with the plan of the asylum. Everything would’ve been perfect. But, they didn’t know that Chan had a close watcher -- someone who was ready to do anything for him. The furious watcher was coming towards them whilst they foolishly celebrated the success of their plan.

The knife glinted in the pale moonlight, ready to revenge Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading i am sorry for the wait i forgot to upload it.
> 
> Also thank you Maria for helping me once again!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for maria for helping me and please tell me your opinions!!


End file.
